Taming the Beast
by Moon without a Sun
Summary: This is a take off of Beauty and the Beast. Can Nagi melt Ran's frozen heart, or will Aya be forced to be in a coma forever?
1. The curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Beauty and the Beast...anyone willing to sell? Anyone? Ok, fine!  
  
This is a yaoi fic, ok? Don't like? Don't read. In fact, you probably shouldn't read anything I write then.

OK, this is a take off of Beauty and the Beast-Weiss style. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
Cast list:

Beast: Ran/Aya

Belle: Nagi

Gaston: Schuldig

Lefou: Tot

Lumiere: Yohji

Cogsworth: Birman

Mrs. Potts: Manx

Chip: Omi

Maurice: Persia

Philippe: Momoe

Footstool: Farfarello

Featherduster: Neu

Wardrobe: Ken

Enchantress: Hell, Crawford

Coatrack: Botan

Evil insane asylum guy: Reiji Takatori

Librarian: Ouka

Grumpy stove: Sakura

3 silly women who love Gaston: Kase, Schon, Masafumi

The enchanted rose: Aya

* * *

Taming the Beast 

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

The wind howled and the tapping of rain on the roof sounded throughout the castle. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. It swung open, revealing a blue-haired woman with a man slung across her shoulder. He had slick black hair and his glasses were hanging askew on his face. His cream suit was caked with mud, and a thin stream of blood ran from his mouth. 

"Please, sir, I beg of you, let us in! We were attacked...my friend is dying!" The servant stammered, unsure of how to answer the strangers.

"You're not welcome here." A cold voice rang out from behind him. The woman looked up. "Please sir. You are the master of this castle, are you not? Please, he could die!"

"That's no concern of mine. How will he affect me?" At this the man stood up, tugging at his sleeves and brushing dirt off of his jacket.

"Prince Ran Fujimiya, I presume. Sire, ever since the death of your parents, you have been increasing cold and heartless. In refusing to aid the needy, you have shown your lack of compassion."

"Therefore," the woman cut in "we shall place a curse upon your castle. You must find your true love within five years. If you are unable to do so, your sister will remain in a coma forever." "Wait, how do you know when she'll wake-" The prince's words rang out into the night, the strangers had vanished.  
  
-Three years later-

Nagi walked through the small town, careful to avoid the many carts that whizzed by on the dirt road. He made his way to the library, wanting to take out his favorite book on the supernatural. The door swung open, and immediately Ouka, the librarian, raced over to him.

"Nagi! Oh, I was hoping you would stop by. I have something for you!" She reached behind the desk and pulled out a dusty blue book. She thrust the book into the boy's hands, giggling when his eyes widened in surprise. It was the book he had come to check out. "I just got a new edition. Since you're the only person I've ever seen read it, I thought maybe you would like it." "Thank you, Miss Ouka! It's my favorite."

The girl giggled again, waving as Nagi left the library. He hurried back towards home as quickly as possible. He knew the people in town thought he was weird, I mean, how many telekinetics do you know? He was almost home when a body cut across his path. Nagi was barely able to keep from groaning.

"Schuldig, let me pass." The flame-haired man just smirked.

"Come now, Nagi. Aren't you happy so see me?"


	2. I just don't fit in

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Beauty and the Beast...  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm not sure how this story is going, so unless people review I might not continue it...which would be sad because there should be more AyaxNagi fics.

* * *

Taming the Beast 

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

"No Shuldig, I'm NOT happy to see you." Nagi growled, staring up at the older man from behind his long brown bangs.  
  
"What's this you're reading, Nagi?" The flame haired man reached down, pulling the book from Nagi's grasp. "A guide to the supernatural, eh? Aren't you a little old to believe in this sort of thing?" Schuldig looked down at the boy, smirking. He tossed the book aside, where it landed on the ground a few feet behind him. "Now, how about you come home with me and I'll show you some things that are REALLY interesting." He slung an arm around Nagi's shoulder, pulling him with him. Nagi just couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Schuldig, get away from me!!!!" Yelling that, Nagi held out his hand. Schuldig felt like he had been hit by an invisible force, and was knocked back against the nearest building. The book flew off the ground and into Nagi's hands, and then he proceeded back towards his home, people on the street giving him plenty of room as he passed.  
  
The boy with cerulean eyes arrived at a small cottage a few minutes later. Letting himself into the house, Nagi heard the telltale signs of his father at work. Shuuichi Takatori, Nagi's "father," was a member of the police force in town. From the sounds of things, something serious had happened recently. A few moments later, Shuuichi emerged from the other room, greeting Nagi after he led an associate out the door.  
  
"So Nagi, how was your day in town? I see have that book again." His father signed.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. But I just don't think I fit in around here. I mean..."  
  
"Nonsense! Everyone will love you, Nagi, if you'd let them get to know you. Now, I have to go into the neighboring town to discuss something with the chief of police, so I'll need Momoe. Now please, stay out of trouble until I get back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pack some things I need for the journey."  
  
The telekinetic sighed, knowing there was no point trying to make his father see his point of view. He said goodbye to him a few minutes later, watching his retreating form galloping off on their elderly horse, Momoe. The boy sighed again, walking slowly back to the house, sitting down to read his book. Just as he finished the first chapter, there came a loud knock at the door. He quickly opened the door, revealing a grinning Schuldig in a black suit, his orange hair brushed neatly and emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hello, Nagi. How are you?" Before the boy could answer, Schudlig had made his way into the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he crushed Nagi into the wall behind him.  
  
"Schuldig, what do you want?"  
  
"I think you know what it is I want..." Schuldig pressed himself firmly against him, pinning him to the wall and holding his hands to prevent the use of his power. "Come on, Nagi babe, you know you want this." Schuldig licked the rim of Nagi's ear, then sucked on the lobe as Nagi squirmed.  
  
"Schuldig, stop!!!! Please, just leave me alone!!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. See, I like you. And I'm going to get you no matter what. So stop putting up a fight and give in already!!!"  
  
Hearing these words, Nagi decided that he REALLY didn't want to be there. He brought his knee up, connecting it forcefully with Schuldig's groin. He older man immediately dropped to the floor, and was promptly pushed out of the house by invisible hands. When he was sure that he could stand again, Schuldig picked himself up and stalked back into town, but not until he screamed that he would have Nagi if it was the last thing he did.  
  
As Schuldig left, Nagi decided that he couldn't read after all. Acknowledging defeat, he closed to book and went outside. Sitting on the hill, he watched the sunset over the peaceful forest.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I've had limited computer time! Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better. So please, REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Ice Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Beauty and the Beast, although I'd love to have it...anyone??? pleeeease??????

Ok, thanks for the reviews everybody! It makes me happy knowing people like this and because I really wanted to continue it...

/whispers/

* * *

Taming the Beast

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

As the sun was sinking, Nagi heard the sound of hooves galloping up the hill. He turned to see Momoe, alone.

"Momoe!!!!! Where's Father??" He jumped on the horse, who immediately galloped off into the woods.

* * *

Shuuichi Takatori ran up the steps to the old castle. Momoe had run away, but who could blame her, this place wasn't exactly inviting. But he had no choice. He'd been attacked by bandits in the woods and had barely managed to escape with his life. His side was bleeding badly, and as he knocked on the door, his vision became black and he fell unconscious.

When Shuuichi awoke, he heard voices looming over him. He looked around, but seeing no one, assumed it was his imagination. 'Wait a minute... I'm on a bed!!! Oh crap, I bled all over it...Where am I? Who brought me here? Ugh, I can't think straight. And if those voices don't go away I'm going to get very annoyed.'

/Do you think he's awake yet?/

/Birman, if you don't leave him alone he'll never wake up./

/Oh shut up Yohji. You know as well as I do that if the master finds out that a man bled on his bed, he'll kill us./

/And he's supposed to do that how?? We're ghosts, remember?/

/ It's a figure of speech! Anyways, let's get him out of here!/

"Get who out of where?" asked a deep, cold voice.

A deep chill fell over the castle. Shuuichi sensed danger. Just then, a young red haired man stepped into the room. Following him were several rather nervous looking people, except they were transparent. It dawned on Shuuichi that these must be the ghosts whose voices he heard earlier

"WHO is **this**?" The young man glared, his scowl deepening when he saw his bed. "And what," he pointed to the mess "is THAT?" A tall ghost stepped forward, his thin form trembing.

" Uh, Lord Aya, I can explain. See, I found him unconscious on the step when I answered the door. And well, he needed medical attention and..."

"Koudoh Yohji, you DO realize that you're rambling on, don't you?"

"Uh, yes sir, sorry sir." The ghost stepped back, looking even more frightened than before.

"Well, if the man was in sure dire need of medical attention, maybe he needs to remain here until he's better. Lock him in the tower, and if you so much as look at him without my permission, you will regret it. And that goes for all of you, not just Koudoh."

* * *

Nagi raced through the forest, glad Momoe knew were she was going. Before long he found himself in front of a forbidding-looking castle. He climbed off the ancient horse, slowly making his way to the door. The brunette knocked, but receiving no answer, he used his telekinetic power to open the door.

The inside of the castle was dark and cold. Nagi heard murmured voices above, one much louder and more annoyed than the others. He raced up the stairs, anxious to find the whereabouts of his "father". When he reached the stairs however, all he found was a locked door with a tiny window through which he could just see the injured policeman.

"Father!"

"Nagi! Leave, now! It's not safe here. Forget about me, leave before he finds you!"

But it was too late. Something cast a long shadow on the door, and Shuuichi drew back in fear. Nagi turned slowly, and his breath caught in his throat. Before him stood the most beautiful man Nagi had ever seen.

"Come here to stay with your father? I warn you, I'm not very welcome to guests." Nagi shuddered at the man's cold demeanor. 'He might have a beautiful face, but his heart is made of stone!'

"Please sir, my father is injured. He needs medical attention..."

"He came here of his own free will. Now he must stay, forever."

"I beg you, what if I stayed instead?" Nagi knew he could use his powers if he needed to, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to use them against the older man. Violet eyes stared at him with just a hint of curiosity and surprise.

"Fine. Birman, lead the older man to the door. And as for you, please follow me to your new home." Nagi followed the cold angel, knowing that his life would never be the same.

* * *

OK, I know it's a little slow. But give it some time, I promise it will get better! Review please, I like to know if my stuff is worth reading!


	4. The Bedroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Taming the Beast

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Nagi followed the redhead down the corridor.

"This is your home now. You are free to go wherever, except the East Wing. No one is allowed in the East Wing."

"Why not?"

"You just aren't!" A low growl emitted from pale man.

"I, I'm sorry, sir."

"My name is Aya. Got it? It's Aya, not sir."

"A-Alright, Aya. I'm Nagi, by the way. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"We're here." Aya had stopped outside a large mahogany door. Nagi stepped in, the door shutting swiftly and locking behind him. He was alone.

The room was massive. A large canopy bed was the main focus of the bedroom. There was a large window, covering all of one wall. A large wardrobe stood next to the bed, and its elegant design interested Nagi. As he stepped closer to examine it further, a young man emerged from the wall. This, of course, startled Nagi, causing him to scream.

"Woah, woah, calm down! My name is Ken, and I'm supposed to help pick out your clothes." Ken seemed to cringe at the very idea. "You must be Nagi, right? Well Nagi, if you need anything, just let me know, I'll be right here."

"Wh-what the hell are you?!?! You acting all normal, YOU JUST CAME OUT OF A WALL, DAMMIT!"

"Ooh, that. Yeah, see, there was this curse placed on this castle. And unless it's broken, I, and the rest of the servants, will remain as ghosts." Nagi gave him the most skeptical look the boy had seen in a while.

"Ghosts? I know of some pretty weird things, some that I myself possess, but there's no such thing as ghosts."

Ken shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned to leave, seeing as how the boy didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Nagi reached out with his power, trying to hold the man there until he told the truth. Surprisingly, he couldn't seem to get a hold on the boy. Meanwhile, Ken was giggling madly.

"I told you… You have to believe me, I mean, why would I lie about that? Now, let's get you dressed for dinner. Aya wants you to join him."

"I'm not eating with him! He's rude, cruel, and there is absolutely no possible way he can carry on a decent conversation for an entire meal!!"

"Fine, he said that if you wouldn't join him, you wouldn't get to eat. It's your choice."

"I think I'd rather just stay here, thank you…Ken."

"Ok, well, I'd better go tell Aya." With that the boy disappeared, leaving Nagi alone in 'his' gigantic room. He sank to the bed, thinking about what had just happened.

'I'll never see any of them again. I'll never be able to do anything…' he sat there for the longest time, and he began to sob. As he lamented, the room began to shake. A giant force moved throughout the castle, startling all who resided there. All except a weeping boy, who failed to notice the tremors.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've just had really bad writer's block for this story, plus an extreme lack of time. But if you like this story, please read and review so that I know whether of not I should write more! 


End file.
